


Reality Perception

by caelondian



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelondian/pseuds/caelondian
Summary: Montblanc asks big questions. (Based on a dream.)





	Reality Perception

Montblanc and Marche were sitting on a roof in Cyril, feet hanging over a bazaar window. No one seemed to notice them, and were far more interested in the goods from the peddler below. Montblanc seemed bored, but Marche was staring at all the people. Since he had first arrived, he had met a stuffed animal, a big talking lizard, bunny girls, and magickal dogs. And he watched quite a few below them, hustling and bustling, as he had not thought about it much since he first came to Ivalice...but was now really taking it in.

It was mostly because of Babus. The way he spoke made it sound like Ivalice had actually existed all along. But that wasn't right, not at all.

"I can't believe Mewt made all this," Marche commented. When Montblanc looked over, all he could think about was he being nothing but "made up".

"I'm not real, kupo?" Montblanc asked the heavy question. Marche turned around quickly.

"No, no! I mean...Well, yeah, maybe." He shook his head, unable to understand and therefore unable to explain. He just sighed when Montblanc didn't reaspond. Marche started to stare off, away from the bazaar-goers and to the shimmering desert beyond Cyril's outskirts.

Now that Marche thought about it, was this really all fake? Ivalice was so expansive, Marche had seen quite a bit and Montblanc told him there was at least twice that just waiting to be explored. Gaining turf, accepting missions, avoiding the castle; it was all Marche thought about for a few weeks. But now he stopped to think what was going on in the real world. Was time still running? Had they been sucked into the book? What would happen when he finally went home?

"I'm not so sure I believe you, Marche!" came Montblanc's voice from Marche's thoughts, and he turned back around curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's like this, kupo: if the Prince really did 'make' this world using a spell from the book, then I'm actually real!"

Marche's blank stare prompted Montblanc to continue.

"Maybe you're right, maybe Ivalice didn't exist before Mewt found the book," Montblanc said, putting his palm to his furry chin, "But when he wished Ivalice to be real I became real, kupo!

"You think the book had something to do with the way Ivalice is?" Marche asked, understanding.

"Yes, kupo! We're so diverse, and Ivalice is so huge...no way Mewt could make that up all on his own, kupo!" Montblanc flittered up quickly and stood next to the seated Marche. "And the book is so powerful, I bet, that there's no way I couldn't be real, that all this couldn't be real, kupo."

Suddenly Marche was struck with the image of a snow globe. Someone would make the snow globe and fill it with a tiny world and glittery snow. It couldn't ever leave the glass globe encasing it, but it was real. That thought made Marche smile wide, and he stood up with Montblanc.

"I'm glad you didn't believe what I said, Montblanc," Marche said.

"Me too, kupo!" Montblanc responded.

Then they just laughed.


End file.
